In a co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 08/561,426, filed Nov. 21, 1995, of Edward J. Mutone, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,576 and assigned to a common assignee, a unique and highly desirable door knob lever is disclosed which provides a door knob lever which can be readily used by a disabled person. In that patent application, a discussion of the prior art is set forth and reference is made to that application for such background information. The Door Knob Lever, however, taught in that patent application, is a comparatively complex device, which is comparatively expensive to manufacture. In view of the need for such a device by persons, many of whom have limited financial abilities, it is most beneficial that the maximum number of persons requiring such a door knob lever will be able to obtain one.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door knob lever that can be used on door knobs having different sizes.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a door knob lever which is easily carried and utilized by a person having restricted physical ability.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a door knob lever which is simple and durable.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a door knob lever which is economical to produce and to maintain.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.